He's Not Him
by Drechian
Summary: One Shot / Kuro/KonoShin / T Konoha was different, that much Shintaro could tell. But what happened to him? Why did he become that way? Why was he holding a gun? That wasn't the Konoha he knew... and loved. Sexual Themes inside.


**•** **| KonoShin/KuroShin Love Story |•**

"So, how do you feel?" he asked as he circled around me with a gun.

The feeling of deja vu was deadly. I see him everyday, but surely the one with me now is not the one I always knew. He was emotionless yet you could feel that he cared, this one may have a smile on but he gave of the feeling of dangerous. He was clueless and hopeless in an appealing way, this one talks in riddles that had a dark twist to it. Heck, if he was Konoha... he wouldn't be even holding a gun! This is the first time I saw him like this, yet it feels like it's not. Like I said, the feeling of deja vu was deadly.

I'm thankful that the Dan is out, and Ene decided to stick with my sister for a while. I don't know what this guy could do when they're around.

I heard the gun get cocked. I suddenly then felt a cold metal touch the back of my head. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. All I could do was push down the saliva that was climbing up my throat.

"I asked you a question, right? That means you should answer and I suggest you answer honestly, my dear Shintaro." the way he spoke just sent me shivers all over.

I was too afraid to speak, but somehow I was able to voice out a word, and I swear i answered honestly "I'm scared."

"Oh, don't be." he said, suddenly hugging me from behind and all suddenly pointing the gun at the side of my head, causing me to tilt towards his face. He chuckled softly and little did I recognize Konoha's voice.

He rarely chuckled, the first time I actually heard him do it was when I shared my kebab with him. It was also the first time I actually saw him look like a human, he usally looked like a robot (maybe because he's a droid.)But on that day, it would've never occured to me that he was one. He laughed, he enjoyed himself. I was happy to see him like that.

"I won't do anything to hurt you guys, if you give me my queen without any fight that is." but I'm not happy to see him like this at all. His white hair turned black along with the clothes he wore, his light red eyes turned into a scary yellow which stared straight into your soul, and most of all I don't even know who's standing with me right here now. He's a sadistic maniac! Enjoying the fear and pain of others! He's just disgusting. He said he's here to help his queen, to give her everything she wanted and then take her away. But who the hell is his queen? I have no idea.

"Shintaro... Why are you so silent, you aren't that type of person." his fingers slowly caressed my chest on top of my black t-shirt, then to my neck, and then to my lips, tracing its shape. He forced it to open with two fingers, but I made sure to bite them shut! I won't let myself do what he wants!

"Oh? So you're going to act like that? Okay then. I likea fight, Shintaro." he whispered in my ear. He took a step back, still holding my mouth, and traced the middle of my back with his gun. I couldn't help but tremble again. He pulled down the collar of my Jersey and to my surprise I could feel his lips on my skin.

I gasped, which gave him the chance to enter both of his fingers into my mouth.

"That was pretty easy, my dear Shintaro." he said, talking on my skin. "Now, would you rather speak or do you want me to toy with mouth more?" his fingers started inside, and I could feel myself choke.

A pathetic excuse of words came out of me, begging for him to stop.

"Huh? What's that? You want to speak now." he asked, placing his head next to mine and leaning it on my shoulders. His devious smile grew wider. His fingers continued to toy my tongue and tickled the wall of my cheeks. I nodded rapidly, hoping the he'd get his fingers out.

"Have you learned your lesson? Will you do what I want onwards?" he asked again, and once again I nodded, this time witn tears falling from my eyes. I was gagging. I could feel his fingers near my uvliea.

"Heh. Good." he finally pulled them out and I just fell on my knees, coughing. The amount of saliva that was dripping out my mouth was disgusting, but I couldn't stop it.

"That's actually a pretty cute face, Shintaro." he then pulled my face up and there I saw that he was squated right in front of me, with that amused smile of his. "Is this why I fell in love with you?" he asked with such an evil yet at the same time happy face.

Curse him! He's absolutely not Konoha! I don't even know how to answer that question, I mean... he never even asked that to me, ever! But I do remember asking him the same question on a day I couldn't remember. Back then he was eating a kebab, so he couldn't be bothered, but he did say that he'll answer me one day... Looks like he couldn't anymore.

"Are you angry or sad? I can't tell... you're glaring at me, but you have tears streaming down your face like hard rain." his statement didn't move me. I continued to glare at him, but little did I know that tears were streaming down my face. Maybe it was just reality hitting me so hard, shoving it in my face that the one I loved is no longer the same.

"Don't cry, Shintaro." for a moment, I felt my heart flutter. His hands held my cheeks softly, like he did before. I jolted my head upward and stare right into his eyes. They were soft... and hurt too.

"K-konoha?" I stuttered his name. On that moment he looked like him again, though his hair color and everything else didn't turn back to normal, I recognized him.

He bowed his head, but he continued to hold my cheek.

"Konoha! What's happening to you? Tell me!" this time I was sure that whatever got to him, he wasn't too late to be saved. I held both his shoulders and slightly shook him.

"Shintaro, I-" he what? What's keeping him from answering?

"Konoha! Please! I'm so worried. I want to help you-!"

I was stopped from talking... I was silenced by a sudden kiss from him. He caught me off guard. My mouth was open at the time so he didn't have a hard time to enter it with his own. His tongue sliddered and roamed around my mouth so roughly that it ached. He only let me breathe for short periods of time as he continued to ravage my lips.

When we separated, I fell to my side, coughing and panthing as saliva slipped from my mouth and onto my chin.

"You don't need to worry, Shintaro. More importantly, I don't need saving." he said bringing me into a hug. "I'm happy as I am."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I don't want to be kissed by him, I don't want to be hugged by him, I don't want to be touched by him! He's not him anymore... He's not the one I fell inlove with! He's not Konoha.

"Let go of me..." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Shhh... I'm here to comfort you." he caressed my back, but it didn't work.

I pushed him away and jumped far from him, to the door of our secret base.

"Shintaro? What are you doing?" he stood up and took one step towards me, but I stopped him woth a shout.

"Don't move!" I threatened. For a moment there, I forgot that he was the one holding the gun.

"Shintaro, why are you pushing me away? It's me, Konoha."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT KONOHA! HE WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THAT. HE WOULD NEVER KISS ME LIKE THAT! HE WOULD NEVER TREAT ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE NOT KONOHA! YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

I ended up shouting everything out, no tears falling... probably dried up.

"What's happening?" from behind, the door opened and in came the Dan. Everyone.

Kano had that shocked expression, so did Seto while the others were confused.

"Konoha-kun? What happened to you?" asked Momo so innocently.

I gave no more chances. I turned around to everyone and warned them "Everyone, that's not Konoha! Get away from him! He wants to take someone away from us-"

I was stopped by the sound of a gun being cocked. Once again, I could feel the cold metal touch the back of my head.

"In every timeline, there's someone who tries to stop me. First it was the deceiver, next it was the frog... but I never would've thought that it would be you this time, Shintaro." we were all frozen in our spots as he spoke. What is he saying? I don't understand. "I'm sorry Shintaro, next timeline, I swear we'll be together. But this time... you'll have to die."

The last thing I saw was everyone looking horrified, Kano and Seto trying to attack the guys who has Konoha's complexion. Then, the sound came to me late.

 **BANG**

I woke up in my bed, panthing and sweaty. I look at the clock to find that it was already 12:30, on the 15th of August.

I breathed out a sigh and then fell to my bed again.

What the hell? It was just another dreamless night, yet like everytime... I wake up anxious.

 **[ END ]**


End file.
